Bailando Solo En la Oscuridad
by Chiara Polairix Edelstein
Summary: AU Estas atrapado en esta realidad, el futuro se te esconde aunque rasguñes el suelo y las paredes y no hay sensaciones que te hagan sentir mejor o al menos eso crees...porque el odio que le tienes a Mina Murray supera tu amor por ese hombre. Tercera y última parte de la trilógia de retos del foro Anteiku Noviembre -Enero "Jugando con Relaciones"


**Disclaimer:** Drácula pertenece a Bram Stoker

"Este fic participa en el reto temático Noviembre-Enero jugando con relaciones"

 **Aclaraciones:** Se ubica en un AU de la época Victoriana en donde diversas criaturas mitologicas (banshes, hombres lobo, vampiros) conviven junto a los humanos. los personajes van a la universidad en esta historia

 **Advertencias:** Los siguientes temas que se mencionan son: Vampirismo, homosexualidad (bosquejos de yuri /Femslash incluidos de pareja no correspondida a demas de yaoi / Slash) la nueva mujer , feminismo,y la igualdad de género.

 **Personajes:** Jack Seward , Mina Murray relación (solo nombrada) Jack Seward/ Quincey Morris

 **Disfruten de la lectura ;)**

* * *

Odias a los vampiros.

Eso lo sabes de sobra, toda tu vida has tenido que convivir con ellos, soprtarlos, verlos como te humillan te rompen y se rien de ti por tu condición inferior. Porque nunca podrás alcanzar la inmortalidad que ellos tienen y que a ti no te gustaria tener de solo pensarlo te dan pesadillas

Tu familia tuvo la mala suerte de nacer en un clan infestado por estos bicharracos, pero claro que importaba sacrificar tu libertad e identidad si con eso conseguias ciertos beneficios.

Eran sirvientes, simples juguetes que pueden ser desechados cuando ya no les sriven bebian de su sangre como exquisito manjar hasta dejarles los cuerpos sin vida y bien exprimidos, pero no podian hacer eso con los tuyos, tu padre era un politico infiltrado en el mundo humano, tu madre era la dama de una de las vampiresas más importantes.

¿Y Tú?

El sirviente de la hija de la abeja reina, Wilhemina Murray la princesa infernal.

.

.

.

.

.

Cuando tenias cinco años tu padre te llevo a una de esas reuniones del clan de vampiros, mientras los adultos resolvian sus asuntos te presentaron a una niña de tu edad, con la piel más palida los ojos negros y un impecable pero pesado vestido de la época.

Les dieron permiso de salir a jugar afuera, tu padre te susurro que te portaras bien antes de marcharte y eso hiciste.

La niña insistio en subir a los columpios, la ayudaste a subir y llegar cada vez más alto mientras ella te decia que la elevaras más.

Cuando le aconsejaste parar ella hizo una mueca de enojo se bajo del columpio haciendo tiernos morritos, te hizo caso y al bajar te dio un puntapíe, la escoltaste hasta las puertas de la mansión cuando la reunión se hubo terminado.

Ella fue grosera contigo.

Pero tu te portaste bien.

.

.

.

.

.

Tenias doce años cuando ocurrio la desgracia que los hundiria el resto de sus vidas.

Mamá tenia miedo de esas horrorosas criaturas, pero a ti ya te habian explicado lo que eran y porque precisamente vivian cerca de ellas, y te reiteraron que si te portabas bien ellos iban a ser buenos contigo.

Pero mami no entendia eso, a medio día ella empaco dos maletas te tomo a ti del brazo y salio apresurando del paso de la casa.

Preguntaste por tu progenitor y los vecinos de al lado, pero nunca obtuviste respuesta.

Se ocultaron al tardecer y pasaron la noche en un callejón poco transitado, mientras tu madre caia en el sueño presa del cansancio dos seres de la noche te hablaron, con voz dulce te susurraron que fueras a ellos, que no sufririas parte del castigo, les seguiste y te devolvieron a casa.

Tu padre se alegro de verte y te abrazo, nunca viste como mami era forzada a entrar a rastras y esperaba su castigo.

.

.

.

.

Han pasado varios años después de aquello, a pesar de su influencia padre no pudo hacer mucho y tuvo que dar la cara por tu madre justificando lo tuyo como un secuestro, tuvieron compasión de ti.

Pero jamás volviste a ver la luz del sol, te informaron que a partir de ese instante te volverias un sirviente y cuando crecieses, serias una conexión y nunca abandonarias el clan.

Te condenaron a vivir como uno de ellos aún sin haber hecho nada.

.

.

.

.

Fuiste la sombra de Wilhemina por más de diez años, la acompañaste al colegio y estuviste presente en sus cumpleaños, penas y alegrias.

En las segundas tu eras el vaso que era estrellado contra la pared, la furia vampirica era implacable, a ella no le molestaba arañar, empujar o golpear dentro de la privacidad de sus aposentos.

Pero de cara al mundo ella fue la dama correcta, la niña tierna, la mejor amiga del hijo de Raul Seward **(1)** la más hermosa, la más humilde y correcta.

Y mientras tanto tu seguias portandote bien

.

.

.

.

Y llego el momento de ir a la universidad. Siempre obtuviste una educación de calidad incluso te dejaron elegir una carrera que seguir (medicina) pero siempre y cuando no descuidaras tu deber de cuidar a la futura reina.

futura reina a la cual empezabas a guardar rencor.

Fue un día cuando por fin pudiste regocijarte de la desgracia ajena.

Mina Murray se declaro a otra joven y esta la rechazo, al parecer la homosexualidad seguia sin ser bien vista en Londres regido por el puritanismo y la hípocresia.

Cuando la joven derramaba lágrimas de impotencia, dolor y furia tu no pudiste más que sentirte feliz.

—Sirviente presentate ahora mismo— ordeno con frialdad y tu obedeciste.

Te hizo quedar frente a ella, avanzo a grandes zancadas y tomo con una de sus congeladas y pálidas manos tu rostro.

Te beso furiosamente, queriendo descargar el despecho en tus labios, primero fue tierna imagino que eras ella y empezo apenas pidiendo permiso un , pero luego recordo el rechazo introdujo su lengua en tu boca y forzo a la tuya a luchar, te mordio los labios y los perforo con sus muy desarrollado colmillos.

Cuando se separo de ti y obtuvo lo que queria en un instante de benevolencia curo tus heridas, ellos nunca pedian perdón pero tu ilusamente pensaste que con esas acciones te lo estaba ofreciendo.

— Puedes retirarte— te dio permiso de salir y tu obedeciste.

te convenciste, era odio lo que sentias por ella, pero...¿Porque dolia tanto? un sirviente no tiene derecho a sufrir por ello ni a derramar sus lágrimas, y el lo hace sin importarle que al otro lado de la habitación ella tenga una sonrisa amarga _"sufre lo que yo sufri_ " piensa la vampiresa.

.

.

.

.

.

En la universidad ella convoca una reunión, consigue conspiradores, se hace pasar por una humana normal que busca eliminar a las criaturas oscuras. Jack sabe que no lo hace por eso solo quiere eliminar a la competencia en forma de conde llamada Drácula.

Tal vez el sea extrangero, pero seria una salvación si el llegaba a destronar al clan de su ama, al menos asi le darian una muerte rápida.

Intenta convencer a Van Hellsing de que se quede, pero no lo logra y recibe un castigo.

.

.

.

.

"Ahora que estás aquí ahogado en medio de la gente, y estás dispuesto a más de lo que puedes soportar" **(2)**

Estás en una fiesta, de la universidad obviamente le dieron un par de días libres de deberes.

Por esa vez se siente un joven de verdad: libre y rebelde que no lleva una doble vida ni esta atado a nada.

Sonrie lanconicámente cuando unos brazos masculinos rodean su cintura. Quincey Morris le besa el cuello mientras el suelta un gemido, sabe que esta es una relación prohibida, pero es su única manera de escapar de lo que le agobia.

El sabe lo que tu sufres, quiere ayudarte tiene un plan que tu le ayudas a seguir porque de ello depende su libertad, aquella que le fue negada y con ayuda de su amado va a recuperar.

solo espera no volver a tener mucha participación en el clan una vez que el plan sea ejecutado.

Tu te portaste mal, pero nadie va a enterarse y a pesar de todo te sientes bien por eso.

.

.

.

 _ **"Los altavoces van amplificando las verdades, ahora que estás aquí en medio de la soledad." (3)**_

Pasan unos días y Mina le informa de una noticia que le llena de alegria

— Te casaras con Quincey Morris— el finge que esta horrorizado y ella se rie, pero Quincey es un hombre influyente ya no tendra que temer si esta a su lado.

Mina rie friamente, lo toma del mento y le besa con desprecio como hacia años desde ese rechazo.

El no responde ni quiere hacerlo.

Porque aún cuando vive bajo tierra y solo puede ver el sol en periodo de clases, no puede abrazar la vida de la inmortalidad, no existe para el un peor castigo que aquello.

 _ **Bailando solo en la oscuridad**_  
 _ **te vas a acostumbrar a ver toda la vida pasar,**_  
 _ **igual que una promesa al anochecer**_  
 _ **te puedes disolver al borde de un vaso de cristal.**_

* * *

 **(1) en mi head cannon y este universo es el nombre del padre de Jack Seward**

 **(2) y (3) versos de la canción.**

 **Bueno por lo menos he cumplido uno de mis primeros própositos en fanfiction, escribir mi primera (pero no la última) trílogia.**

 **Espero les haya gustado leerlos como a mi el escribirlos**


End file.
